winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Well I know when a Rainbow company was founded, in 1994 so you must be old at about 21 years and I think that you are still very young to die anyway, Just kidding Rose sorry.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 14:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok sorry but you know I'm evil like Acheron from Winx series because I have his name as my username here, so do you please understand me now?Young wizard Acheron (talk) 13:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Rose. Would you mind unlocking Legendarium? ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 08:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. I am done, so you can lock it now. :) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. xD Please unlock these pages, too: *The Castle *Legendarium Key *Three Powerful Witches *Fantasy Emerald *Vortex of Flames *Acheron *Eldora *Children of the Night ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok I understand and + I had no idea that my personality isn't an excuse for me what I'll do.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Done. ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) No Problem. I'll be more than happy to help.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Should I merge all the PoPixie transformation pics together or for each pixie how she looks in winx series and then change to their new transformations like these? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) What is it? Ask away~ :3 AdorableDarling (talk) 03:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, so if I'm understanding you correctly, you'd like me to find better looking transformation pictures and also replacing the current ones with the better looking ones?? Eh, no bother at all, I don't mind helping you ^^ How have you been? I haven't talked to you in like ever, because I'm still studying, at least until December TTOTT I want school to be over with right now. My brain is like smushed with information XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hmm, you mean for the bulleted list, am I right? If so, sure. I am not good at this, but I will do my best. (*^▽^*) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, One Question, The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 15, The "Clankies", Should We Named It To Clanky Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 12:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) And Also The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 19, The "Furries", Should We Named It To Furry Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Is The New Infobox Releasing This Week Or Next Week ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you state examples of spells I can edit? The Magic Within 14:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Right. I will get into it, then. No problem~ :* I have a request, by the way. It is my personal CSS. Can you delete it for me? It is not working no matter what I do despite that code works perfectly on other wikis, so I want to see if deleting and then recreating the page for my personal CSS can do something. >.<; AdorableDarling (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 Discussion Blog Deletion Hi Aphrodite Sweetheart, Do we still need the blog since the 6th season concluded today?Thomasfan502 (talk) 21:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 03:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I think personal CSS can be deleted by its owner only, then. Sorry for bothering you. Thank you for advice. ^^; Oh, oops. Apologies for my stupidity. xD Thanks for telling. Is this good? I wasn't sure of what you had asked for but I thought of merging different seasons pics together because in the winx fairy forms pic, it's according to their transformations and seasons. This has the pixies in their different outfits/seasons and movies (except for caramel and cherie) You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) You mean merging the pics in this order:- 1.when the magic pop falls from the tree and then 2.the pixie get her magic pop and 3.finally transforms? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok similar to the previous Transformations pic? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rose, As You Can See I'm To ReOrganizing The Gallery So Is There To Save More Space Or Maybe To Make The Page Load Faster ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) How ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Could You Solve This Problem ? It Keep Popping Up On Top Of The Window. Bandicam 2015-12-02 22-50-34-870.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw Rose, I Have Some Suggestions For The Wiki: *Could We Add A Timer On Main Page Like How Many Days Until The Next Episode. EX: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-11-06-192.jpg & Just Below It, We Add This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-15-40-615.jpg *Could We Change The Font Of The Header On The Main Page Into Something Like This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-18-39-516.jpg Well, That's All I Could Think Of For Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Rose~ If you are not busy, would you please join chat? ^-^ For The Second One, I Mean Could We Write Which Episode Previously Aired & The Next Episode Which Will Air Soon. For Ex: Previously Episode: Winx Forever; Next Episode: The Alfea Natural Park. Bandicam 2015-12-02 23-15-40-615.jpg As For The Third One, I Mean Could The Font Into Like This For The Main Page: Bandicam 2015-12-02 23-18-39-516.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) IDK, It's Missing Something. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, no. It is totally fine! ^^ Do not worry about it. No need to feel bad. ;) To be honest, I am guilty of disappearing from chat without any word many, many times because of internet, browser or electricity problems. :P Hi Rose. How are you? Is this pic good or did I miss any ? Sorry for the delay. I was busy studying for my FA3 so I couldn't do it earlier. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Does That Mean I Can't Create New Character Pages ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:07, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? Love what you have done with the infoboxes. I have a suggestion, instead of having separate sections for pixie, selkie and fairy animals we can just put them together in a box called bonding? Something like this:- You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:46, December 6, 2015 (UTC) OK. I just thought that putting them together might make the new info box less crowded because it has a lot of separate sections. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 14:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much.WinxForever7000 (talk) 14:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering.. so we are not going to change the Winx character boxes into Tynix just because it's a temporary transformation? :/ But thats terrible, we all know Tynix beats Butterflix by outfits and by transformation in every way :/WinxForever7000 (talk) 18:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's The Christmas Background, Rose. Please Help Me Update It. 3ZHIKghIj6Y.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 11:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Here is the background if full sizeWinxForever7000 (talk) 11:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is it.. and i changed the colors to Red/Green because of ChristmasWinxForever7000 (talk) 15:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Rose! I'm finally on break! This will be quick though 'cause I know you're busy with school ^^ I just wanted to ask how the colors of character infoboxes are assigned to the characters. I get the gist of it but with so many characters I don't know which colors are correct. I just wanted to help you out, considering the load of characters XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Winx Club WOW: World of Winx Is Now Changed To World of Winx Because Micheal Winx Club Said That The Rainbow Staff/Headquarter Told Him So. As For Netflix, They Might Have Not Updated It Yet So That's Why The Title Is Still The Same. More News Be Seen Here. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 17:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Nah, not really fast I've been off for about two weeks it's just my friends keep wanting to hang out and since I haven't seen them in a long time I decided to hang out with them. But this semester was a struggle, not as bad as last semester though! Hmm, my exams were okay, I mean I studied my butt off and I got passing grades. Only one of them was a C but I'm just glad I don't have to take that class again! Phew! How are your classes going? Anything stressing you out? Ahh, I see, so you're having issues with the coloration, like which type of character should belong to that color? Yes, that's fine, whenever you need my help I'll be here ^^ Ah, no need to feel guilty it's part of working on a wikia together! :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Btw, One Question, Why Both Alyssa & Rollos Are Human ? If Both Of Them Are Humans, How Did Flora & Miele Got Their Powers ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Rose, You Might Want To Update This: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Winx_Wikia_Standards. I Already Tried To Update Some Things. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 18:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rose. :) Can you give me admin rights on this account for a while? There're some things of mine I want to delete. Anyway, there're certain pages (mostly people's talkpages and archives) where my full name is revealed since it was in my former username, so I'd like to ask you if I can take it off from these pages? I'm having some privacy issues, so it's important... Just thought I should ask you before I do so. FreakyMagic (talk) 04:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC) It's pretty much an emergency, so I'll try asking their permission later. Many of these people are inactive from wikis since pretty long time, and besides, I'll be mostly sticking with editing my name out in my signatures from these talkpages and archives so it's not a very big thing. Thank you very much, anyway. :) FreakyMagic (talk) 04:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Rose, What Are We Going To Do With This Page: Pre-series & Timeline ? This Two Page Is Missing A Lot Of Info's ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 13:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, um, just wondering but why did you delete the pictures off of the Sword of Neptune? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:18, December 30, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ah, gotcha. Give me a moment though, I'm editing on my other wikia ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:14, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Okie dokie, here you are: Sword of Neptune - Episode 515.jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (2).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (3).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (4).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (5).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (6).jpg WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I looking on Sword of Neptune pages, I think that answers your question you left on WhiteJasmineFlower's talkpage of the names of the file with no photos that have red/blue links inside the box. Soaf (talk) 01:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Oohh, haha, well there they are on your talk page, if you view them in source mode XDD But I'll just list them here again XD Sword of Neptune - Episode 515.jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (2).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (3).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (4).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (5).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (6).jpg The thing is, when I'm on the page itself there's missing links and they tells me that you had deleted it and then when I view them on the photos it's still there. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:32, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ohh, I see! So that's why, I was so lazy to replace the newly renamed ones back to their original places (there was a lot and I renamed a lot XD). Are you off of school right now or just on a break? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:56, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh so it's like days off studying - that sounds so college like XD it's like here, when it's like Thanksgiving, sure you get the day off but you still gotta study because there will be tests the next week TT^TT I hate that the most... but I've gotten used to XD What's your last subject? Oh my God, that sucks! The heck? No breaks? Even brains need a break... >.> WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:21, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I believe it been 2 weeks of these characters pages that been fixing up for the new infobox for all Winx Club characters, can these pages be unlocked yet or is there alot more left to be done? Soaf (talk) 12:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Uhmm... can we consider the 4Kids Version? I mean we did consider Nick's version and tge new version season 7 has used. Can we use it please? To add more info. Please reconsider my request. The Magic Within 09:23, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I really wanted to expand the Spells. Then I found out that 4Kids had added a lot of spells and even revised some plots. I remembered that Nick did as well, and we accepted it, why not accept 4Kids also? It still is a version of the Winx Club after all. Because this is Winx Club wiki, I believe it is our job to reveal everything about Winx. Please consider this request. The Magic Within 01:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Rose, I just got done watching the new episodes of Season 7 in English and reviewed the spells. Techsquirrels Flash sounds more like Techsquirrel Flash to me. Thnx Funnysky21 (talk) 05:42, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Pleaseeeee expand three pages, need your help Please dear Rose I need to you help me to expand the Trix's fairy animals' pages as I cannot find any proper pic on internet of them and I want to you find a better way to expand them as I'm afraid that I'll receive another warnings if I do anything wrong.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:03, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I Was Going To ReUpdated It, Sorry. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) All Done. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Well now Rose I think I'd better never edit here if I always as usual add something wrong into articles, maybe I'd never edit or tell you to expand something as I may put you and BelieveInMagic into an argument only from my terrible, disguisting edit I'M SOOO SOORRY FOR THIS. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) And + I feel that I'm kinda dangerous for this wiki as I always can do something wrong. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah but I saw you, you almost got to him and than suddenly you changed your mind. ;-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes Rose I'd better edit only the articles I know the best of all and not the ones where I could not be very sure there.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It's The "Furry". ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Don't Worry, The Page Is Going To Be Created Soon Anyway. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The Page Is Created Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, well, you know, in the character boxes how they have "Profile" and "Professional Status" the longer bar. We can d that for the portrayals. And just use "Portrayals" as the longer bar and then the sides like "Live Action", "Theater", etc. There's going to be a live action?? O.O Sorry for the late reply, school just started and there's already so much to do XD How were your exams? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:28, January 25, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The name of the purple fairy animal in episode 1 is called "Kangourmet" (Based On The Subtitle) & As For The "Deer", I Have To Check First. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC) The Deer Like Fairy Animal Is Called "Deerbeetle". Btw, You Might Have Add The Wrong Picture For "Kangourmet". ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:56, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Wow I'm glad as you know that the places from the past are called eras such as the era of Cambrium or Prehistoric era and others from the far past. :-) :-)Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:04, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Ow why did you give to BelieveInMagic another warning? What has he/she done wrong in editing?Young wizard Acheron (talk) 15:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Because I saw that the warning was about his/her recent edits.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 15:16, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok I'm sorry if I can't do anything than asking you questions.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) It's weird that he is an administrator himself and you give him warnings and + you say to him to ask administrators, seriously this too ridiculous for someone who's not too experienced with this wikia and with you dear Rosie as a head admin.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) And if you'd like I offer you to go to Czech Republic's capital Prague and go to Bohnice which is Czech Republic's best psychological institution for people that are strict like crazies or meet me so we can talk to each other physically and maybe be good friends, WHat Do you say DEAR? ;-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:42, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm not that selfish enough to not forgive you.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok sorry next time I won't bother you again as you maybe have no idea who is behind the screen.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 08:06, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Ow Rose now that I read your profile I do not fear you just like I feared Adolf Hitler ten years ago when I was 5 years old, because I saw you have the same favorite characters from Winx Club just like me and I like collecting but only if it is somewhere where the air is clear as Prague's atmosphere is very polluted so I often go with my family away from Prague, but the centre of Prague is so polluted that you can barely see there because from that horrible, itching and dirty smoke.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 16:53, February 5, 2016 (UTC) As collecting I mean that I like collecting beautiful flowers for example those with white feathers, those that have many and very thin yellow petals and etc., Simply those that are the most beautiful. :D :-)Young wizard Acheron (talk) 17:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Editing Hi. Is there a list on the winx wiki that shows all the pages that need to be edited?Evaliny (talk) 03:22, February 6, 2016 (UTC)Evaliny Ow I'm afraid that it must be my fault as many articles here are locked because I've edited them recently.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 14:09, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Rose pleasee I want to we meet and talk to each other about our daily lives, but I want to you go to Prague and meet my family so we will all know who's that crazy RoseXinh who deserved to go to psychiatric hospital in Bohnice in Prague as now I understand that you are not a crazy fellow.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 15:16, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Well, It's Okay But Maybe For PopPixie & World of Winx, They Could Have A Different Template Like: One For PopPixie & One For World of Winx? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:40, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I See. But The Color Won't Be Pink Right ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 11:24, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, Something Like: Cyan/GreenYellow/PaleGreen/Orange/Khaki/Dark Magenta ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 16:47, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Rose, I Have One Question, Can We Add Spells From The Winx Club Comics ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 12:28, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Maybe We Can Try To Determine It By Looking It's Translation ? Like For Example "Dance of the Sun", Can Be Called As "Sun Dance" Since It's Almost Similar... ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 15:36, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, So Maybe We Do The Ones With The Official Translations ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 14:14, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 07:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Can you change my username? Jackyoto (talk) 15:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Jackyoto Please Rose I want to know who and why my comments always get deleted in your discussion blog about WOW and 4th movie.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 14:17, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, for sure, I'll vote for it. Btw, about rollback-thiny, I think I got it right - you leave you candidature and then admins accept or decline it, am I right? Either way, as I already said I'm not planning to do so at least for now.BurnedAlive (talk) 10:28, February 24, 2016 (UTC) So, it's only admins there cause no one from contributors doesn't vote atm? Got it.BurnedAlive (talk) 10:33, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 04:54, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose I wanna be friends with you as you have the way too similar hobbies as me and you are smart too as now I saw in your profile that you speak some languages very well and I speak only 3 languages well and these are: Czech, Albanian and English and I speak a little Spanish and German and only a bit I can speak Arabian, with this I want to say that you speak even more languages well than me. :-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 18:44, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Hello you can revoke my rollback rights. I probably still will be contributing in the future when it's necessary. - Cassie Hey Rose ^^ Actually, I don't. why? you plan to watch anime or something? ahhaha WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 09:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Wah, really? They're out already? I didn't know that WOW is already out O.O Not that I was actually interested though ahaha XD A lot of the shows now are on Netflix, which makes me sad but I guess it's good since I think it prevents copyright. Hm, yeah, I don't know how much you have to pay per month but I suppose if it gets you your favorite shows without a hassle, I guess it should be fine. Ahaha, yeah don't spend the money all willy-nilly unless absolutely necessary right? Yeah, a majority of the people have subscribed to it, it's great though cause it has almost all the shows you watch (this is also how people binge watch their favorite shows). Meh, college is going. Studying for a test that's coming up in about three... days... I'm also doing homework for my GIS class and there's a lot of reading this semester. What about you? How's college going? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:00, March 6, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Rose, Are You Going To Replace The Images Of The Bloomix Spells From The First Two Episodes Of Season 7 ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 05:51, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Btw, There Are Another Two Spells Used In 726: *Combine Attack - Used by the Trix against the Winx and their Fairy Animals. *Focus Attack - Used by the Winx against the Trix. Are These Spells ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 10:14, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 10:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose long time no see, well I want to tell you this that I checked the history of this wikia and found that there used to be even worse(strict) admins than you and these were: Sorreltail, FlamePhoenix, BloomPurple11 and Roxy13 who was head admin before you were elected, and I decided not to bother you by telling you that you are a too strict person to be outside of the psychiatric hospital. :-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:43, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm happy from you only by one thing and that's that you do not blow so easily with anger as BloomPurple11, Roxy13 and FlamePhoenix as those three used to be the most strict admins here. :D Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose Xinh you did a great job by blocking my horrible cousin user Young wizard Acheron as from him all the strict teachers from his school ended up in different imprisonments the old ones in psychiatric hospital Bohnice and the younger ones in a prison from Prosek in Prague 9, and by blocking him you saved yourself as he tried and attempted to take you down through community central by showing them some fake proofs but they rejected his request as they maybe got to know you through your profile.Mlok Skvrnity 23 (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Well and to you know we live together as a whole family in one big and luxurious house and that is why my fucking cousin becomes so arrogant with the ones he dislilkes including you as a head admin he tries to take your rights away for this wikia to himself, but now you must guard this wikia and keep your eyes open on all the new users as he'll try to make a new account(sockpuppet) with a username known as Young fairy Kalshara or as Young wizard Valtor or Ogron as he prefers to choose the names of the antagonists from Winx Club cause he wishes to users in wikia fear and respect him at once. :DMlok Skvrnity 23 (talk) 16:00, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Should we create pages for these products: http://www.winxcluball.com/2016/03/new-winx-club-choco-balls-by-chupachups.html & http://www.winxcluball.com/2016/03/winx-butterflix-at-kinder-gransorpresa.html. I ask the other admins in the group they said maybe but I was checking with you if we should or not. Soaf (talk) 21:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC)Soaf The Chupa cups are from Russian and the Kinder one link is from Italy. Soaf (talk) 23:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC)Soaf OH, they were from Italy and USA. Soaf (talk) 23:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Ok. Thank for your respond. Soaf (talk) 23:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Um, Rose, Is It Okay With You If I Replace The Videos From The Transformation Template With Just One Video ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 06:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I Mean That This Template Which Has All The Videos In It To Be Placed Into Just One Whole Video. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 06:34, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, It's Almost Done. Just Adding Some Minor Touches. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'm Done Moving It. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Rose, Can You Help Me With This Template? When I Click The Show/Hide Button, All The Tabs Expand By Itself. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 13:48, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll Talk Her About This. Hmm... Understand The Codes ? Is There A Place To Learn More About It ? Because I'm Not Really Good At Coding & Stuff... ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:17, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hmm.. POV ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 06:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh Okay. Btw, There Is Something I Wanted To Ask, Do We Create Pages About Winx DVD & So On ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 06:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 07:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC)